dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffrey Wright
|Rolle = Beetee |Geburtsdatum = 7. Dezember, 1965 |Geburtsort = Washington, USA |Auftritte = Catching Fire |Aktiv = 1990 - Gegenwart }} Jeffrey Wright ist ein Schauspieler, welcher Beetee in Die Tribute von Panem - Catching Fire verkörpern wird. Er ist bekannt für die Rolle des CIA-Agenten, Felix. Leben und Karriere Wright besuchte die St. Albans School for Boys in Washington. Anschließend ging er auf das Amherst College in Massachusetts. Dort machte er 1987 seinen Bachelor-Abschluss in Politikwissenschaft, um an einer juristischen Fakultät weiterzustudieren. Er entschied sich jedoch, stattdessen Schauspielerei zu studieren. Als er ein Stipendium für die New York University bekam, besuchte er die Schule für zwei Monate, verließ sie dann aber wieder, um Vollzeit-Schauspieler zu werden. Er hatte einige Auftritte auf dem Off-Broadway in New York City und in Washington (D.C.). 1990 war er das erste Mal in einem großen Film zu sehen. Er spielte einen Anwalt in Aus Mangel an Beweisen an der Seite von Harrison Ford. 1991 trat er John Housemans durch die USA tourender Theatergruppe The Acting Company bei. Gespielt wurden Ein Sommernachtstraum und Athol Fugards The Blood Knot. Wright setze seine Theaterdarstellungen fort und bekam 1994 die Rolle des Norman „Belize“ Arriaga in Tony Kushners prämierten Stück Angels in America. Seine Darstellung eines schwulen Krankenpflegers, der sich um den an AIDS erkrankten und im Sterben liegenden Roy Cohn kümmert, brachte ihm einen Tony Award. 1996 spielte er den Maler Jean-Michel Basquiat in dem Film Basquiat. Der Film zeigt die Leiden eines jungen und schwarzen Künstlers, der in einem Weiß-dominierten New York enorm erfolgreich wird, bis er im Alter von 27 Jahren tragisch stirbt. Wrights Darstellung wurde erneut von den Kritikern gelobt und gab ihm die Möglichkeit, mit bekannten Darstellern wie Gary Oldman, Willem Dafoe, Dennis Hopper und Christopher Walken zusammenzuarbeiten. Während der Dreharbeiten traf er zudem seine heutige Frau Carmen Ejogo, die er im August 2000 heiratete. Während der 1990er und der frühen 2000er Jahre gab Wright unvergessliche Darstellungen in Haupt- und Nebenrollen. Darunter Rollen in Woody Allens Celebrity, Shaft – Noch Fragen? und dem Fernsehfilm Boycott, in dem er erneut eine von Kritikern gelobte Darstellung, diesmal als Martin Luther King, jr., gab und einen AFI Award gewinnen konnte. 2003 spielte er erneut Norman „Belize“ Arriaga in der prämierten Fernsehadaption von Angels in America an der Seite von Al Pacino, Emma Thompson und Meryl Streep unter der Regie von Mike Nichols. Seine Darstellung brachte ihm einen Emmy und einen Golden Globe in der Kategorie Bester Nebendarsteller in einer Miniserie. 2004 war er in Jonathan Demmes Remake Der Manchurian Kandidat an der Seite von Denzel Washington, Meryl Streep und Liev Schreiber zu sehen. In diesem Jahr bekam er zudem einen Ehrendoktor von seiner Alma Mater Amherst College. 2005 spielte er in Lackawanna Blues mit, dem Regiedebüt seines Freundes George C. Wolfe, mit vielen angesehenen Afroamerikanern. Weitere Auftritte hatte er in Broken Flowers und Syriana. 2005 war er zudem mit dem Stück This Is How It Goes zusammen mit Kollegen wie Ben Stiller und Amanda Peet auf der Bühne. 2006 war Wright in M. Night Shyamalans Das Mädchen aus dem Wasser und im 21. James-Bond-Film Casino Royale zu sehen. Damit spielte er als erster Afroamerikaner die Rolle des CIA-Agenten Felix Leiter in einem offiziellen Bond-Film, zudem ist er der Zweite, der diese Rolle zwei mal übernehmen durfte. (Bernie Casey verkörperte sie in dem „inoffiziellen“ Bond-Film Sag niemals nie.) Auch im zweiten Teil der neuen Bond-Reihe, Ein Quantum Trost, wirkte er mit. 2008 spielte er an der Seite von Adrien Brody in dem Film Cadillac Records die Blueslegende Muddy Waters. Im September 2012 wurde bekannt, dass er die Rolle des Beetee in Catching Fire, der im Jahr 2013 erscheinenden Fortsetzung zu Die Tribute von Panem – The Hunger Games, übernehmen wird. Wright und seine Frau Ejogo haben einen Sohn namens Elijah und leben im New Yorker-Stadtteil Brooklyn. Filmografie * 1990: Aus Mangel an Beweisen (Presumed Innocent) * 1993: Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, Fernsehserie) * 1996: Basquiat * 1997: Sterben und erben (Critical Care) * 1997: Homicide (Fernsehserie) * 1998: Zum Sterben zu müde (Too Tired to Die) * 1998: Celebrity * 1998: Meschugge (Film)|Meschugge * 1999: Wer mit dem Teufel reitet (Ride with the Devil) * 2000: Shaft – Noch Fragen? (Shaft) * 2000: Hamlet (2000)|Hamlet * 2001: Boycott (Fernsehfilm) * 2001: Ali (Film) * 2002: D-Tox – Im Auge der Angst (D-Tox) * 2003: Engel in Amerika (Angels in America, Fernsehminiserie) * 2004: Der Manchurian Kandidat (The Manchurian Candidate) * 2005: Broken Flowers * 2005: Syriana * 2006: Das Mädchen aus dem Wasser (Lady in the Water) * 2006: James Bond 007: Casino Royale * 2007: BlacKout * 2007: Invasion (The Invasion) * 2008: James Bond 007: Ein Quantum Trost (Quantum Of Solace) * 2008: W. – Ein missverstandenes Leben (W.) * 2008: Cadillac Records * 2011: Source Code * 2011: The Ides of March – Tage des Verrats * 2011: Extrem laut & unglaublich nah (Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close) * 2012: Dr. House (Fernsehserie) * 2013: Die Tribute von Panem – Catching Fire (Hunger Games: Catching Fire) Weblinks * Kategorie:Catching Fire Film Cast Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Männlicher Darsteller Kategorie:Reale Person en:Jeffrey Wright es:Jeffrey Wright pl:Jeffrey Wright